There are various kinds of body exercisers, which include joggers, twisters, arm exercisers and so on. However, such special body exercisers are only used for exercising certain parts of a body, and if a user wants to exercise other parts of his/her body, a universal body exerciser is needed.
Unfortunately, most present universal body exercisers are too large and expensive for family use.
As shown in FIG. 10, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,605 filed on Sep. 3, 1997, issued to Tu concerns a body building machine. This device includes a first plate (50), a covering portion (60), a fixing plate (70), a pivotal pole (74) and a bar (75). The first plate (50) has a butt (51) which forms a container (52). In assembling, the fixing plate (70) and the covering portion (60) are inserted into the container (52) from under respectively at each side of the first plate (50) and then pivotally fixed with respect to the first plate (50) by the pivotal pole (74). A spring means (80) is provided for connection the upper ends of the covered portions (60) and the fixing plate (70). The other ends of them are respectively provided with a cushion (601) and fixed with the first plate (50) by a bar (75).The conventional exerciser shown in FIG. 10 has a frame (50), a compression arm (60) and a stationary arm (70) securely received in the frame (50) and pivotally connected with the compression arm (60) by a hinge pin (74). The frame (50) has a hollow head (51) formed at one end thereof. A first end of the stationary arm (70) is connected to the other end of the frame (50) by a pin (75), and the second end of the stationary arm (70) is inserted through the hollow head (51) and pivotally connected with the compression arm (60). The second end of the stationary arm (70) is connected the corresponding end of the compression arm (60) by a plurality of springs (81) and a rubber band (82).
However, the plurality of springs (81) connected between the ends of the compression arm (60) and the stationary arm (70) must be manually mounted one by one, which increases the assembly cost cost. Furthermore, after the exerciser is assembled, the size thereof is large and can not be folded, which is not convenient for storage in a compact space.